The invention relates, in general, to the field of fashion accessories. It is a versatile decorative fastener suitable for attachment to many different articles of clothing, mainly, but not limited to, shoes.
The invention is not a permanent accessory and may be removed from one article of wear and attached to another item. The invention includes an optional feature that may enable the decoration itself be changed and replaced with another.